kranaeinfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Babel
'Alors Babel c'est quoi ? ' C'est un Jeu de Rôles que nous essayons de mettre en place pour le gentil petit forum . 'En quoi consiste-t-il ? ' Les buts de Babel sont divers. Tout dépend de votre aventure en fait. Vous pouvez décider d'essayer de vous enfuir du continent, d'en prendre le pouvoir ou encore de changer les choses. 'Le continent ? ' Babel c'est un continent perdu dans le temps et l'espace, une sorte d'autre monde ou dimension constituée d'un continent géant (une sorte de Pangée). En fait c'est une divinité, une divinité sans âme, sans cœur, et sans personnalité, une terre magique, mais une divinité parce qu'elle est créée grâce à la foi des hommes qui pensent que leurs dieux vivent sur une terre sacrée. C'est le continent (nommé "the land"), qui choisit qui la foulera (c'est une divinité, hein). 'Ca à l'air sympa, et ca se passe quand ce bordel ? ' C'est une période qui se déroule entre les premiers Homme de la terre et la période de Hal, donc avant le roi phantome. 'Vous avez parlé de quitter le continent ? Comment ? ' On ne peut quitter le continent que par un seul endroit, la mer bordant le phare d’Alexandrie. Prenez un bateau et naviguez jusque dans les brumes au loin, et en vous réveillant vous serez sur terre.... mais serez-vous de retour chez vous ? 'Comment ca ? ' Je ne peux pas vous dire, il faut participer à l'aventure pour savoir. 'Bon, et comment on y entre alors ? ' Les gens qui arrivent sur le continent raconte tous leur arrivé de la même manière. Un jour, un soir, dans la brume ils aperçurent au loin une lumière venant de nulle part. Comme appelé par cette lumière, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la brume, et comme sortant d'un rêve, ils se retrouvèrent sur un petit bateau qui voguait non loin de la côte vers elle. Sur cette côte se trouvait un phare majestueux, d'une taille démesuré. C'était le phare d'Alexandrie... 'Et donc c'est quoi la différence entre Babel et l'ère de Hal ? ' La différence, c'est la politique. Se rendant compte du bordel crée par les joueurs, les dieux décide de changer leur modus operandi ! Ils réorganisent la société humaine sur le continent et changèrent la géographie. Cette réorganisation permit la naissance d'une civilisation, de centaines de milliards de divinités, d'une croissance de la population et ainsi de suite. Même The Land s'en est retrouvé changé en devenant plus large ! 'Et techniquement, comment se passe le JDR ? ' Pas encore décidé pour de bon, mais le JDR devrait se centrer sur les motivations des PJs, l'enquête et la psychologie en général. Cependant une forme de porte-monstre-trésor est envisageable dans une certaine mesure. Bon, ok, on a bien quelques idées, du genre se planquer un instant en combat pour récupérer des PV, il y aura évidemment des fiches de personnages, que tout le monde ne se perde pas, mais pas caractéristiques aléatoires, en tout pas avec un total de points aléatoires. Ou encore une règle de hasard : au lieu de faire des échecs ou critiques on lance un dès, sur un résultat minimal c'est un "échec critique" et sur un résultat maximal, une "réussite critique". Un exemple de don ou d'attribut serait de faire des "réussites critiques" sur un résultat de max-1 ou max, ou encore d'ignorer les "échec critiques". Un attribut comme "poissard" forcerait le joueur à lancer un dès de hasard en qu'à de résultat max ou min, mais sans possibilité de réussite ! A moins que ça ne ressemble à L'Enigme de l'acier ! Mage: L'ascension et Bloodlust pourraient aussi servir d'exemple. "Each player in TRoS defines five spiritual attributes for their character, specifying the areas in which they want that character to excel and demonstrate heroism. Possibilities include: faith (defending a religion or philosophical worldview), passions (love, hate or other strong emotions for someone or something), conscience (personal ethics), drive (a particularly strong intent or purpose), destiny (a future foretold), and luck (general good fortune and coincidence)" La qualité et la difficulté des actions et des talents se réfère à un tableau allant de -2/poor à +8/epic. Ce système est adapté au d20. Catégorie:Monde